Help me Save you
by forever-cosplay
Summary: Weismann wants to go back in time to change this horrible future, but what happens when he is stuck in a time loop watching horrible things happen to all those he cares about?
1. Chapter 1

**Help me save you**

**Summary: **Adolf K. Weismann wants to travel back in time to save Claudia, and hopefully stop the current crisis in Japan, but what will happen when he asks Daikaku to come along, and poor Weismann has to watch an evil fate happen every time he goes back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K. It belongs to Gora x Go Hands.

**A/N: **Heya guys, this is a new K fanfiction that came to me, with my fangirl squeals. I hope you all enjoy it… and yes, this will be very feely, and any other languages used in this will be marked with an * and translated in my bottom Authors note. This also takes place around episode 12-13 so if you're not that far, there will be spoilers and watching it is recommended.

_**Chapter 1: Time for a Change Chuui**_

The silvernett haired king walked out of the building with the black dog and strain after regaining all of his memories. "Isanai Yashio, what is your plan?" the Black Dog asked the newly awakened king. "My plans? To stop this," The Silver King said as he looked over to Kuroh. There was so much determination in Weismann's eyes that it surprised Kuroh. "Ne*, Shiro, I'm hungry," Neko whined as her stomach growled. "Stupid cat, read the situation here," Kuroh said as he drew his Kotowari. "Kuroh, please don't create more conflict. There is currently too much between each of the kings," Weismann said sounding like a real king. "I have two ideas," Weismann said as he turned around and faced his two close friends. "1. I will go and confront the Colourless King or 2. I will go back in time to stop this," Weismann said giving his two options to Neko and Kuroh for him to choose. "But no time machine has been invented yet," Kuroh said looking confused. "That's where your mistaken, the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujoji has the power over space and time," the silvernett said as he turned around to continue walking. "Well, traveling back and time is less dangerous isn't it?" The blackett asked. "yes, it is," Weismann said as he let out a sigh. "Looks like it's time to see mein freund* Chuui," Weismann said with a hit of sadness and happiness mixed together as he remembered the last time he saw his old friend.

"Your Excellency, Silver King, Adolf K. Weismann is here to see you," One of the gold clansman said at the door of Daikaku's room. "Ja* let him in," Daikaku said. The silvernett king walked in with Kuroh and Neko behind him. "Chuui~," Weismann shouted with glee as he ran up to his old friend to well, basically glomp him, like back in the good old days. "Adolf K. Weismann, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Daikaku asked. "No matter how much time has passed, your still the same old Chuui, always with the formalities," Weismann said letting out a sigh. "Well, anyway, I need your king powers to send me back in time to Dresden 1945," Weismann said looking directly into Daikaku's eyes. Daikaku lifted one hand signalling the two clansman next to him leave the room. "Why do you want to go back to then?" Daikaku asked. "I want to change the future. It's all because of me that this is happening, and I also want to save mein schwester*," Weismann said looking down feeling guilt as he blamed himself for everything. "If that is what you want, I guess I have no choice, I will let you go," Daikaku said as he knew the pain Weismann was feeling. "Also Chuui, I want you to come back with me, I don't think I'll be able to do this on my own," The silvernett king said looking up at his old friend. "Are you sure?" The Gold King asked. "100% sure, because you are the only other person that I actually knew from that time. I would ask Kuroh but he doesn't know that Dresden and I'm more comfortable with someone who can also speak the language," Weismann said giving Kuroh apologetic eyes. "If that is what you want, I'll take care of Neko here and we'll try and take care of what's happening here," Kuroh said as he dragged Neko out of the room. "Well, let's go back to the time when it all began," Daikaku said as he released his powers.

oOo

Dresden 1945

"Huh, whats going on?" Weismann asked as he stood in a lab with a mouse maze while he held a mouse. "Weismann?" a scientist asked as he heard Weismann talk to himself. "Ahh, Chuui!" He said as he saw his old friend in his younger form. He gave Weismann a slight nod to let him know he understood what was happening. "Right, it's show time my little rodent friend, make me look good in front of the Japanese Lieutenant," Weismann said as he literally re-lived what happened over half a century ago. Daikaku watched as he did last time this happened. Not focusing on the experiment, as he knew how it would end, he was busy thinking of how he could change the future. "So, this, it will make peace right? Are you sure about that?" Daikaku asked using what Weismann told him the first time, trying to make him re think everything. "Aww Chuui," Weismann whined. "Well, we'll just see," Daikaku said as he walked out. This already was changing the course of events.

The next morning after the bombings, Claudia saw the slate her younger brother was working on. She ran to find him to see if he was safe, and there on the ground, was Weismann, holding Daikaku's dead body.

_**A/N: **_mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha cliff hanger! What will Weismann do? How will he fix this new mess he created and how will he cope with the fact that his best friend is dead? Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Read the next chapter to find out.

Translations:

Ne: Hey (Japanese)

Mein freund: My Friend (German)

Ja: Yes (German)

Mein Schwester: My Sister (German)


	2. Chapter 2

**Help me save you**

**Summary: **Adolf K. Weismann wants to travel back in time to save Claudia, and hopefully stop the current crisis in Japan, but what will happen when he asks Daikaku to come along, and poor Weismann has to watch an evil fate happen every time he goes back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K. It belongs to Gora x Go Hands.

**A/N: **Heya guys, this is a new K fanfiction that came to me, with my fangirl squeals. I hope you all enjoy it… and yes, this will be very feely, and any other languages used in this will be marked with an * and translated in my bottom Authors note. This also takes place around episode 12-13 so if you're not that far, there will be spoilers and watching it is recommended.

_**Chapter 1: I'm sorry I couldn't protect you**_

Weismann looked up while holding Daikaku's body and looked at Claudia. "Ne, Claudia, Chuui, he's, dead," Weismann said holding back all the tears. "What happened?" Claudia asked. "Well, Chuui and I were talking here in the lab and when the bombings happened, it started to collapse. We managed to get outside but just as we got out, someone fired a gun at me, and Chuui saved my life," Weismann said as tears started to spill from his eyes. "Oh Adolf," Claudia said as she ran to hug her little brother. "Don't worry, everything will work out," Claudia said as she tried to comfort her brother.

"Are you running away?" Claudia yelled as her little brother boarded the Himmeleich Zepplin. "Are you running away, Weismann?" Claudia yelled once more. Bring back memories when Chuui was in Claudia's position pained him. "Sayonara Nee-chan, aruiwa mata itsuno hika*," Weismann said as he looked out of his window, down to his older sister. When Claudia was nowhere in sight, he walked into the master bedroom of his Himmeleich. "Time to let another 50 years pass. I wonder if I can stop this if I don't let the colourless king board my Himmeleich," Weismann said to himself trying to change the future.

~50 years later~

"I'm Sorry, but I just have no more interest in the world anymore," Weismann said to the new colourless king. "Too bad, because," The colourless king started. 'You have an interest in my immortality? Well you won't be getting your hands on it," Weismann said getting up and walking away before the Colourless could switch hosts. "Please leave mein* Himmeleich," Weismann said to the fox spirit. "NEVER!" He shouted running to attack Weismann with a glass shard. Weismann easily moved out of the way, and jumped from his Zepplin, escaping any more attacks from the evil Colourless King. Landing in a schools sport shed, he saw a little kitten, and accidently scared it. "Don't worry," He said smiling at it. The kitten looked at him, and ran up to him, sitting in his lap. "Who are you?" A girl asked as she saw Weismann sitting in there. "Adolf K. Weismann. I'm umm, a new teacher, and I got kind of lost," Weismann said making up a lie. _Kukuri…_ Weismann thought as he remembered when this first happened. "So what do you teach?" Kukuri asked. "German," Weismann said thinking it was the only thing he could possibly teach. "I'll show you to the teachers office," Kukuri said. Neko, wanting to protect her new master, used her powers to alter everyones memories. "Sensei, Adolf-sensei is here to see you," Kukuri said walking into the teachers office. "Ahh Kukuri," An older woman said. "Claudia-sensei, this is Adolf-sensei, he says he teaches German," Kukuri said as Weismann walked in. Claudia took one look at him and almost fell off her chair. "Kukuri-chan, can you please leave Adolf-sensei and I alone so we can talk?" Claudia asked her student. "Hai~*" Kukuri said cheerfully. AS Kukuri left the room and closed the door, Claudia ran and hugged Weismann really tight. "Little Brother," Claudia said as she started to cry. "C-Claudia-nee?" Weismann asked in shock as he saw his older sister. "Why are you here?" Claudia asked as she let go of him. "I'm running from the colourless king. Can I stay undercover here for the time being as a teacher?" Weismann asked. "Sure but what will you teach?" She asked. "German and Science, and wait, why are you agreeing so easy?" Weismann asked, confused by her quick response. "I'm also the principal, and gold king," Claudia said stepping back a bit smiling. "haha always surprising me aren't you," Weismann laughed."

"Hallo, mein name ist Adolf K. Weismann, ich bin deutsch Hochschullehrer, " Weismann said as he introduced himself to his class. "Umm, sensei, what did you say?" Kukuri asked. *Sigh* "Didn't your previous teacher teach you anything?" Weismann asked. "Umm, Claudia-sensei started up German as a subject last week so we only know, Ja, nein, bitte and Ein to fünf," Kukuri said. "Ahh, Claudia taught you huh, well, I said Hello, my name is Adolf K. Weismann, I am your German teacher," Weismann said smiling. For the rest of the class, Weismann was introducing himself and talking about himself, per request of the students.

As Weismann walked into his senior science class, he took note of all the students. He didn't recognise any of them, so he was a little nervous. "Hello, I am Adolf K. Weismann, I am your new science teacher," Weismann said as he introduced himself. "Umm, sensei, do you know anything about science, and what's with that get-up? Do you also teach drama?" A student asked. "My, my how rude. I am Adolf K. Weismann, a former scientist from Germany. My sister is also a former scientist," he said slightly offended. "But that doesn't explain the clothes," Another student said. Weismann picked up a piece of chalk and pegged it to the student. "I have my personal reasons for wearing these, now, I want to start the class," he said. "Does anyone know anything about time travel?" Weismann asked. "Yes you," He said pointing to a student in the back off the class. "I know the concept for time travel doesn't exist but through a manga I have read, every time you go back in time, or go ahead in time, it creates what is called a 'world line' and each time line, in theory is a different world," The girl said. "And which manga is this?" Weismann asked. "Steins gate," She said beaming a smile. "Don't worry, she's just an otaku," another classmate said.

After class, Weismann read through a bunch of time travel books, Steins Gate included, and found out every single one said the same thing about world lines. "So if this is true, than the original world I was on, Chuui must still be alive," Weismann said thinking to himself. "I need to go back again. If Nee-chan is the new Gold King, she must have the same kind of power," Weismann said to himself.

**A/N:** Okay minasan~ this is chapter 2 done, okay okay, I know, sorry bout the steins gate reference but for me, that was the easiest way to explain the whole time travel thing XD anyway, What does Weismann have planned? How will he save Daikaku and Claudia while preventing the future tragedy from happening? Read the next chapter to find out.

Sayonara Nee-chan, aruiwa mata itsuno hika- Goodbye Big sister, I hope we can meet again someday (Ger)

Mein- my (Ger)

Hai- Yes (Jap)

Ja- Yes (Ger)

Nein- No (Ger)

Ein- one (Ger)

Fünf- Five (Ger)


	3. Chapter 3

**Help me save you**

**Summary: **Adolf K. Weismann wants to travel back in time to save Claudia, and hopefully stop the current crisis in Japan, but what will happen when he asks Daikaku to come along, and poor Weismann has to watch an evil fate happen every time he goes back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K. It belongs to Gora x Go Hands.

**A/N: **Heya guys, this is a new K fanfiction that came to me, with my fangirl squeals. I hope you all enjoy it… and yes, this will be very feely, and any other languages used in this will be marked with an * and translated in my bottom Authors note. This also takes place around episode 12-13 so if you're not that far, there will be spoilers and watching it is recommended.

_**Chapter 3: Save me from this**_

"Nee, Claudia-nee, you said you're the gold king right?" Weismann asked over dinner. "Yea why?" She asked surprised by the random question. "Well, does that mean you have the power over space and time?" Weismann asked her. "Well, yea in a way I guess, how did you know?" She asked surprised he knew so much about it. "I want you to send me back to 1945 in Dresden," Weismann said putting down his fork. Claudia surprised by this spat out the sip of wine she just took. "WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO GO BACK TO THAT TIME?" She asked. "I'm going to save Chuui," Weismann said with determination. "Are you sure you can actually do it though?" Claudia asked trying to change her brothers mind. "Yes, I am 100% sure," He said as he stood up from the table. "Nee-chan, send me back now please," He said as he walked closer to Claudia. "*sigh* alright," Claudia said as she released the powers of the Gold King.

Dresden 1945

Weismann found himself waking up again in the area where his experiment was being tested. He took a quick scan of the room and met eyes with Daikaku. "nee Chuui, is this experiment really necessary?" Weismann asked the young Japanese lieutenant surprising everyone in the room. "What if this experiment is successful now, but brings sadness and sorrow in the future? What would the point of this experiment be?" Weismann asked with a sad look in his eyes. As Daikaku looked at his eyes, pained Daikaku's mind, hurting him. Why did it all seem so familiar.

"_It's over"_

"_Nothing is over yet,"_

"_It's over for me,"_

"_Are you running away? Are you running away Weismann?"_

As strange imagery flashed through Daikaku's mind, his head started to hurt. Was that him talking to Weismann? When was it? What was that blimp in the background? And what was Weismann running away from? Daikaku fell to the ground in pain as Weismann ran over. "Chuui, daijoubo*?" Weismann asked his friend. "Yes, I'll be fine," Daikaku said as Weismann helped him up. "Can we please talk in private Weismann?" Daikaku asked with now a stern look on his face. "Umm, sure, how about you come over for dinner tonight?" He asked. "Fine, we'll talk over dinner," Daikaku said just before leaving the room. Weismann started to question how many times he would have to re-live this day, this time period, this horrid memory.

"Welcome Chuui," Weismann said as he opened the door for Daikaku to welcome him into his home. Daikaku walked in and Weismann ushered him to the lounge room for pre-dinner drinks. "So Chuui, what did you want to talk about?" He asked with such an innocent simle, again triggering something in Daikaku's mind

"_Sorry for all the trouble Chuui,"_

"_If you really feel that way, how about fulfilling some of your responsibilities as a King?"_

"_That's mean, isn't that why I'm here right now?"_

"_What's happening now is half you're doing,"_

"_You've gotten old and grey, but your still the same old Chuui aren't you, you still like to lecture me,"_

"_So? How do you intend to settle this?"_

_*Pause*_

"_I see, that's typical of you, honestly, just when I thought you finally returned after being gone for over half a centuary,"_

"_I wish we could have met up one last time,"_

"_If that's how you feel, then stop this, not that you would listen to me,"_

"_You know me to well Chuui, thank you, but like last time, this is goodbye,"_

"_All is gut, meine freunde,*"_

"_Ein, gelhook, Weismann*"_

What was that? When was that? Why was he so old? So many questions flashed through Daikaku's mind as that strange memory flashed through his mind. "Chuui?" Weismann asked placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine Weismann," Daikaku said as he sat up. "By any chance, are you from the future?" Daikaku said getting straight to the point. "Chuui, why would you ask something like that?" Weismann asked trying to figure out how Daikaku knew. "By the way you act has changed and you also seem to know stuff that happens latter. Also, I have been having these strange visions of you and me, times I don't even recall happening. The only explanation, I have been interacting with someone from the future. My future memories and I are merging as one, and the only person who I can guess it is as you, as you're the one that are in my memories," Daikaku said starting a minor rant. "Ahh, Chuui, you're as smart as ever," Weismann said trying to let out a laugh. "In time travel, there is something called world line. Everytime you go to the past or future, you create a world line, and your body goes to the time you want in that world line, anyway, in my original world, the experiment that I have been working on causes much pain and sadness for everyone, even you. I also lose my sister soon, and I wanted to save her. Only thing is, last world line I was on, I save her, but you die instead, so I want to save the both of you," Weismann said spilling the beans to the Daikaku of the current world line. "I see," Daikaku said trying to process it all. Daikaku stood up and walked over to Weismann surprising him with a hug. "Weismann listen to me, don't worry about me, if you can only save one of us, save Claudia, she's you sister, more important than some person you met because of a war," Daikaku said as he hugged Weismann. Pushing Daikaku off, Weismann started to cry. "Is that all you think of our relation? Just two people that happened to meet because of a war? I thought we were friends," Weismann said, hurt by the comment Daikaku said earlier. "No, I do think about us as friends, it's just, wouldn't you think family is more important?" Daikaku said trying to clear things up. Then all of a sudden, bombs started to fall over Dresden. "Not again," Weismann said shaking his head. "No more. When will all of this stop?" He asked as his voice got shaky. The house started to shake, and the top floor started falling. A piece of wood from the top floor fell, with Claudia falling and the piece of wood piercing Daikaku. Watching the two most important people in Weismann's life die right in front of him was too much for him.

**A/N: **#soznotsozforthefeels , haha okay I won't hashtag. But I'm really not that sorry for the feels. I actually love it when fanfic has feels in it. Makes it more intense. So, what will Weismann do? How will he save both? What hidden truth is behind all of this? Find out in the next chapter of Help me Save you.

Daijoubu: Are you okay (Jap)

All is gut, meine freunde: Thank you, my friend (Ger)

Ein, gelhook, Weismann: Goodluck Weismann (Ger)


	4. Chapter 4

**Help me save you**

**Summary: **Adolf K. Weismann wants to travel back in time to save Claudia, and hopefully stop the current crisis in Japan, but what will happen when he asks Daikaku to come along, and poor Weismann has to watch an evil fate happen every time he goes back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K. It belongs to Gora x Go Hands.

**A/N: **Heya guys, this is a new K fanfiction that came to me, with my fangirl squeals. I hope you all enjoy it… and yes, this will be very feely, and any other languages used in this will be marked with an * and translated in my bottom Authors note. This also takes place around episode 12-13 so if you're not that far, there will be spoilers and watching it is recommended.

_**Chapter 4: Save me from this Nightmare…Please, someone**_

As Weismann watched Daikaku and Claudia die, he slowly started to lose himself. "Claudia-nee, Chuui, no, don't die, please," Weismann said as tears started to stream from his eyes. He ran over to Daikaku. "ne, Chuui, wake-up, Chuui, open your eyes!" He said as Daikaku's body laid limp on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Then he got up and ran over to Claudia. "Nee-chan, open your eyes, this isn't funny. Open your eyes, please," Weismann said crying even harder now. "No, please don't die either of you," He said as he stood up and started to back up to a wall. Then, as the slate chose him, a flash of white light appeared. As it dimmed down, he found himself sitting back in the lounge room before the bombing with Daikaku hugging him. "Ne Chuui, we need to run, the bombs are about to fall," Weismann said as he pushed his friend off of him for the second time. "Claudia-nee, come downstairs," Weismann said running to the bottom of the stairs. Claudia comes rushing down thinking something terrible just happened. "Claudia, Chuui, we need to run," Weismann said as he opened the front door getting ready to run. Claudia and Daikaku both exchanged worried looks and followed Weismann. As they ran out, 5 minutes later the bombs started to fall over Dresden. "If I recall, only one place wasn't effected," Weismann said as he ran. Running to the only place that wouldn't get hit, an old abandoned hospital that Weismann and Claudia would play in when they were kids. "Adolf, why do you know so much about this?" Claudia asked surprised. "I'm from the future nee-chan, I want to protect both you and Chuui and prevent the future tragedies from happening," Weismann said as he led his two companions into the old hospital.

"Ne, Adolf, in your time, did one of us die?" Claudia asked when they found a place to hide in the hospital. "Yes, you died Nee-chan. It killed me, so much that I fled from Germany," Weismann said with a sorry but sheepish smile. "Then, Adolf, it must have been pre-determined that I would die in these bombings, so save Chuui," Claudia said giving her brother a soft smile. "No Claudia-nee, it was hard on me, but I think it was also hard on Chuui as well," Weismann said. "Hmm? It was but how did you know? Did I tell you?" Daikaku asked. "No, I had a feeling you liked my sister," Weismann said with a slight smile. Both Daikaku and Claudia went a bright shade of red. "W-why would you think that Weismann? I don't have a crush on your sister, I like… I like…" Daikaku said but stopped of embarrassment. "Hmm, you like someone Daikaku-chuui?" Claudia asked. "Is this really the time to be talking about this?" Daikaku asked still bright red. "I guess you're right," Claudia said. "Anyway Weismann, if you have to, save Claudia, I have trained in combat skills. I can use a sword and gun if needed," Daikaku said as he placed a gun and his sword in front of him. "Protect your family, protect your sister before you wish you did protect her," Daikaku said standing up. "I'll go outside and keep watch," Daikaku said before leaving the room. "Damn Claudia, almost getting out of me who I liked. I'll get her back for that," Daikaku muttered to himself as he walked down the hospital corridor. As He turned the corner, he saw a foreign soldier. Both acting on instinct, they drew their swords and started to fight. Weismann hearing it, he gets up and runs down to where the fighting is, with Claudia in tow.

"Chuui!" Weismann called as he saw his friend fighting the foreign soldier. "Stay back Weismann," Daikaku shouted. He glanced over at Weismann for one moment and he was stabbed by the foreign soldier. The soldier running off to alert his comrades, Weismann ran to Daikaku, catching him before hitting the ground. "hang on Chuui, don't die," Weismann said. As he heart breakingly watched Daikaku die for the third time, he still couldn't help but cry. "Don't…worry… it…will…all…work…out…*pant* *pant* live…and…pro…tect…Claudia…" Daikaku slowly got out as he tried to breathe. "Stop, don't talk, this is a hospital, we should be able to find something. Claudia, please go look," Weismann asked desperately. As Claudia ran off hoping to help the Japanese Lieutenant, Weismann looked back down on his dying friend. "Weismann," Daikaku said as he held Weismann's cheek. "Remember when Claudia asked me if I liked anyone?" Daikaku said. "Yes but what relevance does that have to this?" Weismann asked, tears now streaming down his face. "I never wanted to admit it to myself but, I will admit it now, Weismann, the one who I like, no, the one whom I love dearly, is you Adolf K. Weismann," Daikaku said forcing a smile on his face. "Ich Liebe Dich," Daikaku said. "Ich Liebe Dich," Weismann said as he grabbed Daikaku's hand that was resting on his face. Daikaku gave him one last smiled and died again, sending Weismann into a massive wreck. "Usou… nein … usou… NEIN CHUUI!" Weismann screamed as he once again lost his best friend.

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry if you're getting tired of reading Daikaku die, but remember in the summery, Adolf watches an evil fate every time he goes back, well, that's Daikaku's death. Will Weismann go back in time again? If he does? He has to make a choice, the one he loves or his sister? Who will he chose? Find out in the next and final chapter of Help me Save you

Ich Liebe Dich- I love you (Ger)

Usou- No way/lies (Jap)

Nein- No (ger)


	5. Chapter 5

**Help me save you**

**Summary: **Adolf K. Weismann wants to travel back in time to save Claudia, and hopefully stop the current crisis in Japan, but what will happen when he asks Daikaku to come along, and poor Weismann has to watch an evil fate happen every time he goes back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own K. It belongs to Gora x Go Hands.

**A/N: **Okay so after 4 chapters of the same op A/N, time to change it up. Welcome to my final chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading this through to the end. It means a lot to me. I have enjoyed writing this so much and I just want to thank everyone for commenting, those who favourite and followed this. Well without further ado, let Help me Save you final chapter commence. Yes, this has some Yaoi in the chapter as well

_**Final Chapter: Help me Save you**_

Weismann Pov:

I need to go back just in time once more. Just once and I'm sure I can save my dear Chuui. Now I know who it is I want to save. Over the next half a century, I know who it is I want to spend it with. I need my Chuui back. I sat there as I held Chuui in my arms for the third time, the third time he has died. I will only let the next death of his be his last, and that will be because of old age a long time in the future. The slate has chosen me again, I just need the slate to choose Nee-san and make her send me back once more.

I closed my eyes, and suddenly find myself opening my eyes to this scene I have lived so many times. This is the last time I will be visiting it as well.

"Okay, it's show time, my little rodent friend. Make me look good in front of the Japanese lieutenant," I said as I recited those lines for the last time while I stroked the mouse. I walked over to the maze and placed it in with Daikaku watching me. As the mice in the maze scurried around, they found the opening. "THIS IS!" Chuui exclaimed as he saw the results of my experiment "Can this have the same result on humans?" He asked. "This is just the tip of the ice berg," I said smiling "The intensity level of the link with the slate is proportional to the complexity of the brain. More precisely, the deviation from the law of casualty, creates the Fieldback Group which engulfs beta bodies in the vicinity as its intensity increases in a matter of geometric progression as a result," I said as I explained, but Chuui cut me off. "An army of superhumans is born," He said. "Huh? No, that's not the point Chuui, this will bring happiness to all," I said as I wrote freunde* up on the blackboard. I re-lived this for the last time, Claudia walking in, Chuui being confused, I just had to make sure Chuui lived, and I had to change the future, somehow.

That night as the bombs fell, I ran, but I had no idea who I was looking for. I found Claudia dead for the last time. Day began to emerge and Chuui came running as he saw my slate. "Ne, Chuui, Nee-san, she's dead," I said as I cried over her body again. Like he did last time, he just stood there with the solemn look on his face which comforted me more than he realised. As I picked my sister up, Chuui came with me to bury her.

As we stood on the field where we last said good-bye, I looked behind me back at Chuui.

"It's over," I said sighing.

"Nothing is over,"

"It's over for me," I said before walking ahead. What was I doing, this won't help the future…

"Are you running away? Are you running away Weismann?" Hearing him say that one line again pained my heart as I stopped in my tracks. "Ne, Chuui, what would you say if I said I loved you?" I asked as I stood there. Then all of a sudden, I felt him wrap his arms around me from the back. "Ich liebe dich," He said in my ear making me cry. All this time, his feelings never changed. I turned around to face him with my puffy red eyes and tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked into his eyes, closed my own and kissed him. I don't know for him, but the bitterness of my tears mixed in with the sweetness of the kiss made it even more sweeter for me. Chuui pulled me in closer to him as he hugged me.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a hug with the older version of Chuui, my memories had also been changed. Still in the body of Adolf K. Weismann, still the immortal silver king. "Weismann," I heard a familiar voice call out from behind. "Kuroh-kun?" I asked as I turned around. "Are you ready?" He asked. I give a slight nod as I quickly remember what I had to do. "This is good-bye my dear friend," I said as I looked at Chuui with sadden eyes. "Is there really no other way?" Chuui asked me. "I'm sorry my friend," I said trying to smile. "Vielen, dank, meine lieber freund," I said to Chuui smiling. "Ich Liebe Dich," I said to my Chuui. "Liebe dich auch," He said back to me with a smile I hadn't seen since the day I told Chuui how I felt. I gave him one last hug, and one last kiss. I walked to the door, saying, "Ich bin der erste könig, der älteste könig, meine junge, " whilst waving to him. "Ich bin zweite könig," Chuui said in response making me laugh. "Auf wiedersehen meine freund," I said before leaving the room. Kuroh and Neko followed soon after trying to figure out what we were saying. "Thank you, Kuroh and Neko, you were both amazing clansmen," I said smiling at the two. "I must take my leave now. Take care of Chuui for me," I said smiling before leaving to find the colourless, the red and blue king.

Daikaku's Pov:

"Stupid Weismann, you forgot your umbrella," I said as I saw Weismann's umbrella sitting on the ground. "What use do I have for this?" I asked out loud, sighing while I picked it up. I looked outside and saw the Red King's power create an explosion. Knowing that Weismann was now gone, tears started to fall. "Hmm, so you where the one to make me cry twice, and thanks to you, I have only cried twice," I said to myself, pretending I was speaking to Weismann.

**A/N:** tada, its finished! How was that? Did you guys like it? And I thank you again for reading this through to the end. Much obliged. Please be sure to comment/review, also follow and fave. It helps me out a lot ^_^

Freunde: Friend (Ger)

Vielen, dank, meien lieber freund: Thank you for everything, my dear friend (Ger)

Liebe dich auch: I love you too (Ger)

Ich bin der erste könig, der älteste könig, meine junge: I am the first king, the oldest king, my boy (Ger)

Ich bin zweite könig: I am the second King (ger)

Auf wiedersehen meine freund: Goodbye my friend (Ger)


End file.
